Operations of an image display apparatus such as browsing, selection of images and the like have long been conventionally performed through input devices such as mouse and keyboard. These days, however, such operations are performable using a touch screen. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a collection of gestures that are compatible with the features of a touch screen.